


Rain

by MilyV



Series: aphrarepairsweek2018 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNed, Fluff, M/M, NedDen, aphrarepairsweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Netherlands was too cheap to get a taxi. But soon he was about to pay the price for being so stingy.





	Rain

Netherlands closed his door and stared at the sky. The clouds were grey and certainly they were really suspicious. But he thought nothing about it. What was the worst that could it happen? Later on, he would realize about his mistake.

He was supposed to meet with his boyfriend in a renowned bar. Since it was only twelve or fifteen blocks away, he decided to walk. Not only because he was too cheap to call a taxi or an Uber, but because he thought it was a good excuse to do some exercise. Why not? After all, he spent most of time sitting in front of a computer.

As soon as he began his walking, the regret appeared. A couple of water drop fell near him.

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing” He tried to convince himself.

But soon, he was proven wrong. The storm fell almost immediately. He didn’t even bring an umbrella with him! Nonetheless, instead of waiting under the roof of a building, he chose to continue. After all, he wanted to see his partner again. Since they really had a tight schedule, they could only meet maybe twice a month. He wasn’t going to waste that chance just because of pouring water.

Meanwhile, Denmark was waiting under the roof of the bar. He had considered getting inside, but he had a feeling that Netherlands was going to show up quickly. After all, he was Mister Punctuality. He was worried, though, wondering if he was actually coming with that storm. He would completely understand if he couldn’t.

“Hey” An unrecognizable man said.

Denmark raised an eyebrow. If it wasn’t for those green eyes, he wouldn’t have known that it was his significant other.

“Ned?” He asked “Your hair looks like crap” It was the first thing that came to his mind.

“Thanks. I got completely wet for you” Netherlands replied, slightly disappointed.

Denmark giggled and grabbed him by his hand.

“Let’s go to the bathroom and then we are heading to your house” Denmark announced and he wasn’t expecting any response.

“I thought we were going to take a couple of drinks” Netherlands was surprised by the sudden change of plans.

“Well—“

But before Denmark could explain himself, Netherlands sneezed. And sneezed again. Denmark found it quite amusing.

“You just proved my point, hon” Denmark said before entering the bathroom.

He forced the Netherlands to take off his jacket and he threw it away, to the annoyance of the Dutch Man. After he was at least presentable enough, Denmark kissed him on the lips.

“I was just kidding, you look handsome with your hair down” He said proudly. He could stare at his boyfriend for hours and he wouldn’t get tired.

“I—“ Netherlands tried to come up with a rebuttal but he just blushed and looked away. It was one of those moments where Denmark was capable of making him to shut up.

Denmark smiled and kissed him again on the lips.

“Let’s go and I’ll prepare a nice chocolate milk for both of us” He suggested. It wasn’t what they intended to do, but maybe with some cuddling and just talk about whatever, they would be just fine “You won’t have to pay for anything” He knew how stingy his boyfriend was and he needed to seal the deal.

Netherlands couldn’t say no that. Also his pants and shoes were so soak, that he was really uncomfortable. He couldn’t wait to change.

“You are going to care of me, right?” He wondered before sneezing again.

Denmark nodded.

“Let’s grab a taxi” He suggested after walking away from the bathroom.

“They are expensive” Netherlands reminded him. Even though he couldn’t walk properly because all of his wet clothes, he was still concerned about money.

“I’ll pay, dork” Denmark rolled his eyes “Besides, I don’t think anyone would take those euros from you any time soon” He laughed.

Netherlands followed him and when they were outside, he decided to do something that he wouldn’t normally do. He grabbed his boyfriend to the street, while the rain was still pouring and kissed him with all his heart.

“Why?” Denmark inquired without moving from the place where he was standing.

“Why not?” Netherlands asked.

“I’m really a bad influence on you” Denmark replied. At least, now he had an excuse to wear Ned’s clothing.

The Dane kissed him one last time before returning to the safety of a roof.  

“I can’t wait to cuddle with you” Denmark whispered before using an app to get an Uber.

Netherlands couldn’t agree more.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
